User talk:MaluSeddieShipper
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-MaluSeddieShipper-20101225172256 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 17:23, December 25, 2010 Warning Final Warning; one more negative comment about Creddie, and you´re gone for a while. Mak23686 19:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Friend! Hey MaluSeddieShipper! It's me, iLoveMyFellowSeddies! Remember, yesterday I prayed for you? :-) I'm sorry that I had to get off the wiki so quickly yesterday--my mom wanted me to do some chores. But I read your comments afterward and saw that you said I'd be a great friend, Thanks! I know you're an awesome friend too! <3 And you also said you're a "she"...as in "girl." LOL. Thank you, Sam. ;-) I hope we can chat whevener it's possible and I'm super excited about tonight's iomg! Seddie For The Win!!! Love you! Hey chica! I posted a new message for you on my talk page. Malu!!! I saw your pic on twitter!!! Is that you? You're so pretty!...and Brazillian. :-) Come over on my talk page whenever you wanna chat, honey. <3 We can talk about HOW FREAKIN AWESOME SAM AND FREDDIE's 2nd kiss was! Tee hee. OII É permitido falar portugues aqui??? Bom, é que eu queria muuitoo falar com alguém brasileiro e eu acho que a gente tem muitoo em comum. Enfim, se vc quiser conversar deixa uma mensagem no meu perfil :) Cupcakegirl 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Desculpa te decepcionar mas eu sou palmeirense, hehe. Na minha escola todo mundo odeia iCarly tambem, isso me deixa deprimida...Quando eu assisti iOMG eu gritei tão alto que eu acordei a casa inteira, o pior é que eu divido o quarto com a minha irmã e ela falou que se eu quisesse (não sei como se escreve quisesse) ficar no computador eu teria que durmir na sala, mas não foi um problema porque eu simplesmente não consegui durmir de tão agitada. Aquele beijo foi simplesmente PERFEITO, eu eu tava torcendo muito pra que acontecesse, mas não estava ESPERANDO acontecer...SEDDIE FTW!!! Ah eu criei uma conta no twitter ontem eh Cupcakes4Ya e eu ja to te seguindo :) Cupcakegirl 16:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Pelo menos já achamos alguma coisa em comum: eu odeeioo o corinthians e sim, eu sou de sao paulo....Nossa eu quero muitoo ver a segunda parte de iOMG o que você acha que vai acontecer ??? Ah, eu acho que eu esqueci de falar, mas o meu nome é Maria Caroline, eu falo que eh só Caroline porque muita gente me chama da Maria CarolinA e isso me dá muita raiva, então eu falo que o meu nome é Caroline pra ficar mais fácil pras pessoas lembrarem :/ Cupcakegirl 17:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Realmente, eu acho que a Carly dizer que gosta do Freddie agora seria muito hmm...estranho, quer dizer ela teve 2 anos pra se declarar, porque ela faria isso AGORA??? Eu acho que depois do beijo a Sam vai ficar tipo, evitando o Freddie e a Carly vai conversar com ela e, mesmo negando varias vezes a Sam acaba revelando que ela ama o Freddie, mas ela diz que não faz diferença porque o Freddie não gosta dela e pá. Então a Carly vai falar com o Freddie e quando a Carly começa a perguntar sobre aquele dia na escola ele fica tentando mudar de assunto ( que nem ele fez em iThink they Kissed) mas ele diz que ele gosta da sam, (gosta, mas não AMA, eu acho que amar já é demais) o Dan poderia colocar um piadinha aqui,( eu amoo as piadinhas do Dan sobre coisas serias) Enfim, a Carly manda o Freddie conversar com a Sam e no dia seguinte ele conversa com ela e eles acabam se beijando, olha eu até pensei nas falas: Sam: Look, Freddie I really don't wanna talk about it so I'm just gonna... Freddie: Sam, can you explain me what happened that night?? Sam: (dando uma desculpa esfarrapada) Freddie: (beija a Sam) Sam: I thought you hated me. Freddie: I thought YOU hated ME. (haha, chique e poderosa*-*) Oii, sou eu de novo, eu só queria ver se vc sabe o que é RPG (Role-Playing Game),, porque tentaram me explicar, mas eu não consegui traduzir direito... Cupcakegirl 21:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Meu, você viu o clipe de "Superman" com o Nathan e aquela Madisen?? Né, a Jennette é bem mais bonita e eeu acho que ela só ta usando ele pra ganhar fama, mas enfim eu dei um grito tão alto que os meus vizinhos vieram reclamar :P Mas a Jennette vem junto mesmo ou é só rumor, mesmo?? "We are Jenneration Love" haha, amei *-* Meu, eu já to surtando só de saber que a Miranda vem, se a Jennette vir também eu desmaio, eu amo muito as duas...Ah, eu to muuito anciosa :D eai?? quanto tempo!!! Cupcakegirl 00:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oii, a quanto tempo que a gente não conversa... Cupcakegirl 17:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC)